


A morning to get used to

by HolaImOla



Series: Good Omens Daemons AU [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe- Daemon, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Daemons, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, both work here, but like barely established idk, could be a human au or canon but with daemons tbh, daemon AU, its cause tis but a drabble, theyre cute and they have daemons thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolaImOla/pseuds/HolaImOla
Summary: When Aziraphale wakes up, the sight of Crowley just snuggled next to him makes him almost have a heart attack (an unreasonable reaction, really, but his heart did tend to act unreasonable around Crowley).Their daemons cuddling in the tight space between them does NOT help.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Daemons AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831618
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	A morning to get used to

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little heads up- as of writing this I have yet to read any of His Dark Materials series (I did order the first book tho hehe) so there might be some inconsistencies ((I did try my best to research but u know...... 's not the same)) but I love the concept so much I couldn't help myself!!

The first rays of sunlight of the day hit Aziraphale's eyes. Just this was enough to wake him up.

He blinked a few times, trying to preserve the memory of his dream from last night. It was a happy one, that's all he could remember. The kind of dream that fills you whole with glee- and yet he couldn't even recall what happened in it.

Looking at his side, Aziraphale realized that the happy feeling may not have come from the dream itself, but rather the whole evening. His heart almost stopped at the sight, but caught up seconds later and now was beating in his chest like crazy.

Crowley was glued to his side; his one arm almost painfully gripping at Aziraphale's shoulder, while the other was protectively wrapped around his waist.

The memories of the previous evening came back to Aziraphale's mind, causing a warm feeling in his cheeks, ears and neck. Funny how much staying in for the night and a bottle of wine can change in one's life. He remembered sitting really close to Crowley on the couch in Crowley's living room, Crowley's hand on his cheek, their lips meeting over and over again, their daemons-

Oh no. Their daemons. Where was Mariam?

He wouldn't dare to move Crowley right now, so he just looked around his closest surroundings, searching for his daemon only by glancing around. She wasn't the type to ever leave his side unless completely necessary, but she also could get very shy around others and-

He saw her.

Crowley wasn't laying exactly in parallel to him, so while there was no space between their chests whatsoever, his lower body was almost falling off the bed. There still wasn't a lot of space, but apparently is was barely enough for two daemons to squeeze in.

Mariam, that stupid cat, was tangled with Crowley's daemon (given the fact that Eve was a snake, it _could_ be dangerous, at least according to that little voice in the back of Aziraphale's head). What's worse, they both were much closer to Crowley than they were to him. Too close, in fact.

Carefully, trying to not even brush Eve with his hand, Aziraphale cupped Mariam and brought her away from Crowley. He placed her on top of himself and watched as she blinked a few times before sending him a tired, angered stare. She tried so hard to seem intimidating, but her big blue eyes paired with white, fluffy fur never had that effect on anyone, especially Aziraphale.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Haven't you noticed how close to Crowley you were?" he whispered, glaring at her (he might have not known this, but he was actually trying to achieve the same intimidating effect on his daemon- and just like her, he failed miserably at that).

She looked into his eyes, then down at Crowley's hand, and back into Aziraphale's eyes again.

"Haven't you noticed how close to him _you_ are?" she asked and licked her paw.

Aziraphale's lips formed a thin line. He could argue that it was different for Crowley to touch him instead of touching his daemon, and that it was quite reckless from Mariam's part- she did remember how awful it felt to be touched by another person (sometimes the sound of her screeching from that one time Gabriel grabbed her by the back of her neck still rang in his head). He was also aware she had a counterargument to whatever he was about to say.

So, he just brought his hand to her head, scratching her behind her ears gently. She closed her eyes and nuzzled to him contently.

"You've grown quite chubby recently, haven't you?" he mumbled, scratching her below her jaw now.

"So have you." She kneaded with her paws on his belly, as if to prove her point. One of her eyes opened and she looked at Crowley and Eve again. "They're taking good care of us."

Aziraphale nodded slowly. "I didn't know you actually liked other daemons."

"Because I don't. She's the exception."

Of course she would be. Just like Crowley was his exception.

Speaking of him, Crowley let out a long yawn and he slowly let go of Aziraphale to stretch. Aziraphale's eyes wandered to where his shirt had twisted a little, revealing just a sliver of his tanned skin. This alone caused a whole repertoire of feelings to move through Aziraphale, and it made him wonder if he'd ever get used to it. He'd have to, one day, but just the sight of Crowley laying by him caused his heart to beat like crazy.

Crowley turned to him and smiled, the light reflecting in his golden eyes.

"G'morning," he said, his voice still sounding a bit lower after his sleep. He then did something that did not help with Aziraphale's current state.

He took his hand and pet Mariam gently.

Well, Aziraphale could have gotten a heart attack now as well. He sucked his breath in sharply, expecting to first feel the pain of his daemon being touched and second hear the hiss Mariam would let out when she felt Crowley's hand. Except neither of these happened.

Instead, he felt warmth, pooling from his chest and covering his entire body. That was... something Aziraphale didn't know could happen, and he couldn't help the small noise of both surprise and content escaping his lips. Crowley looked up at him, with his hand still on Mariam's head (who now purred loudly) and grinned.

"Don't worry angel, it's your turn now," he laughed. The warmth that filled Aziraphale moments ago turned into a pink flush on his cheeks.

Crowley brought his face between Aziraphale's neck and shoulder, giving him a tender kiss where a bit of his skin poked out. The kiss tickled Aziraphale, causing him to giggle and let out a quiet squeal.

"It feels so comfortable sleeping by you," Crowley mumbled without moving his head away, his lips feeling funny against Aziraphale's sensitive skin. "I could get used to it, you know?"

Slowly, gently, Aziraphale brought his hand to the back of Crowley's neck and played with his red locks a little. "I could get used to it, too," he whispered.

He felt some movement between them, and soon Eve slithered right by their faces. She gave Aziraphale a knowing, almost expecting look. He hesitated for a moment, but finally did bring his hand to her scaly head and gave her a gentle pat, similar to what Crowley did to Mariam moments ago. She slipped her tongue out and hissed in appreciation.

Crowley pulled himself away and let out a quiet laugh.

"Ooooh, I see why you liked that," he mumbled, his eyes closed again. "'s warm."

Aziraphale watched as Eve turned around to meet Mariam again. The daemons nuzzled at their heads and cuddled with each other again without any words having been spoken between them.

Crowley lifted himself up on his shoulders and looked at the daemons as well, before moving his gaze to Aziraphale again.

"How about we leave these two for themselves and go grab some breakfast?"

Aziraphale smiled.

"It sounds amazing, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm @/catsreverywhere on Twitter and @/fasbean on Instagram and Tumblr, you can follow me there for updates about my fics (and shitposting lmao).
> 
> Also, if anyone catches me posting daemons AU again, know that I probably couldn't stop thinking about what daemon each of the characters had and am now a lost cause <3


End file.
